Premonitions
Premonitions are the power to foresee specific events before they come to pass and are a subset of precognition. How exactly this power will manifest can vary based on the power-level of the user; it can come in the form of dreams, visions, or sounds that the user may incorrectly believe are hallucinations, as well as simply just a feeling or instinct that something is about to happen. This power is shown to be possessed by Banshees and Hellhounds, who, as harbingers of death, experience visions of deaths that may soon come to pass. Premonitions can be experienced in conjunction with other powers, such as Clairaudience, Divination, Death Sense, and Extra-Sensory Perception. In some cases, this power can even be used to experience past events rather than ones in the future. The period of time between the present day and when the predicted event occurs can vary; some premonitions predict events that will not occur for many hours, if not many days or weeks, while other premonitions only give the user a few seconds warning before the event occurs. Known Premonitions *Lydia Martin heard the sound of buzzing flies and electricity with her Clairaudience power, which led her to realize that William Barrow had captured Kira Yukimura and took her to an Electric Substation. ( ) *Lydia, while in the art room at Beacon Hills High School with Aiden Steiner, heard Stiles Stilinski's voice calling out through the radio with her Clairaudience power, which warned her that Stiles was in trouble. Later, using her Sound Divination power, she received another auditory premonition when she began plucking the strings of yarn on Stiles' crime board, which caused her to hear whispers that indicated that Stiles was in Eichen House's basement. ( ) *Using Clairaudience, Lydia was able to hear Peter Hale's stolen memories from Talia Hale's claws, alerting her to the fact that he not only had a daughter, but that she was Malia Tate, a Werecoyote. ( ) *Meredith Walker had a premonition of Lydia being captured by the Nogitsune, leading her to purposely escape Eichen House in order to help Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Isaac Lahey find her. ( ) *Through unknown means, Lydia had a premonition that Allison Argent would die at Camp Oak Creek if she came to fight the Oni with Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, and Kira Yukimura. ( ) *Lydia experienced a premonition that they were running out of time to defeat the Nogitsune and save Stiles Stilinski. ( ) *Lydia, using Sound Divination, used a handful of the Calavera Family's bullet casings to receive an auditory premonition that Derek Hale had been captured and may or may not have been alive. ( ) *Lydia, using Sound Divination, listened to the blank record in Lorraine Martin's lake house study to receive a premonition about the Deadpool, including the fact that the password to the first third of the list was "ALLISON." ( ) *Lydia revealed that her grandmother, a fellow Banshee named Lorraine Martin, had a premonition that her wife, Maddy, would drown to death in the lake several decades earlier, not knowing that it would come true. ( ) *Meredith Walker had a premonition that Lydia and Malia Tate needed help in figuring out the second cipher key to the Deadpool and once again broke out of Eichen House in order to help them. ( ) *Lydia had a premonition through unknown means that warned her of Peter Hale and Kate Argent's intention to kill Scott McCall by tricking the rest of the McCall Pack into killing him. ( ) *Jordan Parrish, after being critically injured by the Chimera Belasko, had a premonition in which Lydia Martin came to comfort him as she assured him that help was on the way just before Sheriff Stilinski arrived with backup. ( ) *Lydia had a visual and auditory premonition in which she was operated on by the Dread Doctors during her own surgery to repair the damage caused by the Werewolf-Kanima Chimera Tracy Stewart's attack, which ultimately led her to realize that the Dread Doctors had actually operated on Josh Diaz and Hayden Romero. ( ), ( ) *Lydia had an auditory premonition that Liam Dunbar and Scott McCall would fight that evening to the death, only for her to be captured by Theo Raeken to prevent her from sharing this information. ( ) *Jordan Parrish had a premonition of Lydia visiting him in the shower, where she warned him that both she and Noah Stilinski were in trouble. ( ) *In flash-forwards, using her newly-gained Extra-Sensory Perception, Lydia had a premonition of the night that Theo Raeken's sister Tara died, which helped her learn that Theo let her die on purpose to steal her heart and have it transplanted into himself to become a Chimera. ( ) *Lydia had a premonition of the Desert Wolf intending to kill Malia Tate, and she used her Banshee Scream to help save Malia even all the way from Eichen House. ( ) *Lydia had a premonition of the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt's presence in Beacon Hills in the form of a vision of herself being struck by a bolt of lightning. ( ) *Lydia had a flashback-premonition of the night that Stiles Stilinski was captured by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, though she had difficulty remembering who Stiles actually was to her. ( ) *Lydia had an instinctive premonition that led her to Stiles Stilinski's Jeep in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, which ultimately helped her remember a little more about how she knew him. ( ) *Lydia had an astral-premonition of the fellow Banshee Lenore in 1987, when the Wild Hunt came to Canaan and captured the entire town during a block party. ( ) *Parrish had a premonition in which he saw Halwyn, a fellow Hellhound who escaped from Eichen House, standing in the hallway at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, which was being consumed by flames. ( ) *Lydia first had a premonition of hearing a clacking noise combined with seeing shadows at the McCall House that looked like a large spider's legs. She was then transported into a vision in which she was standing in the entrance hall to the high school, which, after a moment, suddenly appeared to be covered in a maze of spider webs. Lydia was able to use her power of Clairaudience while in this premonition by making tactile contact with the webs and hearing different sounds that hinted to the battles to come. ( ) *Lydia experienced a series of fragments composing an auditory (and later, visual) premonition of the shooting that would occur at the McCall House that evening, an attack that was presumably waged by Gerard and Tamora's Hunter army. **The first fragment of this premonition began with Lydia seeing a crack developing in the windshield of Chris Argent's SUV, while she, Argent, Scott McCall and Malia Tate discussed their plan to destroy Gerard Argent's weapons. **This premonition continued in bits and pieces throughout the day, with her Clairaudience power picking up the sounds of gunshots and bullet casings falling onto the ground, until finally, her premonition transported her into a vision of the McCall House dining room, where the windows had shattered and laser sights were being pointed inside. However, though she knew for certain that something bad would soon be happening, she wasn't sure what these fragments of premonitions meant until seconds before the shooting occurred. ( ) *When Lydia was sleeping one night, she had a dream-premonition that Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Ethan Steiner, and Jackson Whittemore were petrified into stone by the Anuk-ite's merged form. ( ) Users of Premonitions *Banshee **Lorraine Martin **Lydia Martin **Meredith Walker **Lenore *Hellhound **Cerberus **Jordan Parrish (as a vessel) Gallery Banshee premonition muted.gif Banshee premonition the benefactor.gif Premonitions lydia cotn.gif Tumblr inline nrgnnpOD4a1snjmql 500.gif Tumblr inline nrgnnugyxL1snjmql 500.gif Banshee premonition status asthmaticus.gif Premonitions jordan lydia tlc 1.jpg Premonitions jordan lydia tlc.jpg Banshee premonition tsats.gif Banshee premonition tsats 1.jpg Premonitions lydia memory lost.png Astral premonition lydia ghosted.png Banshee astral premonition lydia.jpg Category:Powers Category:Banshees Category:Hellhounds